


Five Nights at Freddy's: Mine

by VanillaFireflies



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Goldie x Springtrap Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaFireflies/pseuds/VanillaFireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the day at the beach, Goldie and Springtrap head to the library together where they spend quality time working to build their friendship. What Springtrap doesn't know, however, is that Goldie wants to be more than friends, but doesn't quite know how to let him get the message due to excessive shyness and fear of rejection. After Springtrap saves him from a sudden near-death experience, Goldie has no choice but to repay the rabbit in a way he's never done before... Now is his chance. The only question is: Will Springtrap feel the same way about Goldie?</p><p>*Based on a dream I once had!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day Out With the One I Love

"Guys got everything ready?"

"I can't find my swim trunks!"

"Where's the bathroom again?"

"Chica, stop that!"

"Y'all seen my radio anywhere?"

Today was Tuesday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike and the animatronics were getting ready to head to the beach in Ventura. Since the pizzeria was closed for the day, Steve insisted that everyone take a break from working so hard.

Jeremy had already made plans with the Toys to go to Magic Mountain for the day while Mike and the others wanted to go to the beach.

Steve had to pay his parents a visit since he hasn't seen them in as long as 3 months.

"As a matter of fact," Steve said to Mike, "why don't you take Springtrap and Goldie with you?"

Goldie was living on his own at a house Freddy offered to buy for him and of course, with Steve's help. Springtrap, however, wanted to stay in his home at Fazbear's Fright doing what he does best: Killing security guards and scaring the pants off of customers.

Mike agreed before heading out the door with everyone else and hopping into the pizzeria's large minivan.

Once they had arrived at Goldie's home, Mike got out of the car with Freddy and knocked on the door.

"Freddy! Mike!" The bear pulled them both into a rather tight hug and grinned.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Freddy muttered softly, his thick eyebrows raised.

"We were just about to go down to the beach for the day since the pizzeria's closed." Mike said with a reassuring smile.

"Would you maybe like to come with us?" Freddy happily finished for him.

A sudden nod came from the yellow bear, his grin growing from ear-to-ear as he quickly threw together some beach toys and swimming trunks in a bag. "I'm just wondering," he mentioned, "will Springtrap be there as well?"

The human and robot exchanged looks. They both knew Goldie had a massive crush on the rabbit and giggled at each other.

"Of course! Steve suggested we bring him along, too." Said Freddy.

Goldie's insides shook with joy, knowing he would get to spend time with a rabbit he barely knew until now. They got into the car again and drove over to Fazbear's Fright; located just a few blocks down the street from Goldie's house.

"Isn't this place abandoned?" Goldie said as he and Mike got out.

"Not at all, you're thinking of Fredbear's Family Diner." Mike replied as they came across the entrance, "this place is still open, but right now all the establishments Steve owns are closed for today."

He knocked. After a several minutes of waiting, Mike was about to knock a second time when suddenly Springtrap tiredly opened the door while showing no energy whatsoever.

"We're closed. You're going to have to come back tomorrow, sorry!" The mangled bunny said in a bored tone of voice, his eyelids drooped and cloudy. He looked awfully irritated and sleepy.

He suddenly noticed Goldie and Mike were standing there and not some strangers wanting to come in for a scare.

 _Well, this is awkward._ He thought. "What brings you two here?" His uninterested expression quickly turned into a warm smile.

Goldie motioned for Mike to start speaking since he was much too shy to even look at the bunny for the moment. The human rolled his eyes.

"We just wanted to know if you'd like to come to the beach in Ventura with us. Steve let us take a break since we've all worked our butts off all year." Said Mike.

Springtrap smiled at that, "I'll admit, I'm not much of a beach person. Heck, I'm not much of an outdoor person, either."

Goldie hung his head and looked at his feet in disappointment.

"However..."

They looked into his deep, cold eyes.

"I guess I'll make room in my schedule to go with you guys. It _does_ sound kind of fun, honestly..."

Goldie felt himself smile wider than ever.

Mike pointed at Springtrap's hand, holding a bloody severed head in its grasp. "You sure you don't already have something going on right now?" He was referring to the disturbing item.

Springtrap looked at the body part he was holding and carelessly held it up higher. "Eh, not anymore. I was just... This is the guard from... Last night... I was gonna..." He tossed it aside and crossed his arms. "Never mind. Sorry you had to see that, Goldie..." He smiled sheepishly at the bear who chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, are we leaving right now?"

Goldie nodded with excitement while Mike just stood there; slightly baffled and at a loss for words.

The car horn honked out of the blue and everyone turned their heads to see Foxy's body halfway out the window, "hurry up, lads!" He yelled, "Springtrap, we be goin' to the Pirate Boat in Ventura!" His tone was a little _too_ ecstatic.

Springtrap's eyes narrowed, not knowing what the pirate meant by that. Turning around, he then said, "hold on a moment, I'll be right back. You're welcome to come in if you like."

After everyone was ready, the group of robots were finally off to the beach to have the time of their lives.

The car ride was a bit of a headache for Mike.

"Can't wait for the Pirate Boat, mates!"

"We know, Foxy. Relax."

"Alright, who ate my pizza!?"

"Freddy, that's gross."

"Are we _there_ yet!?"

"Chica, _knock it off_!"

" _ **We're here, thank Fazbears! Everyone get out of the stinkin' car!**_ "

Foxy was the first to literally jump out of the van and run as fast as his metallic legs could carry him towards the boat. Mike groaned to himself and helped everyone else get their materials ready.

Upon reaching the boat, Freddy, Mike, Bonnie, and Chica all wanted to ride the zipline that was connected to said item. Of course, Foxy was the first to go. He started screaming as he raced down; holding onto the rope and jumping off as he did so.

His mouth and face were full of sand but he was much too happy to care about it.

Freddy and Chica didn't know who should go first since they both wanted to be next. That's when a crazy idea popped into Freddy's brain.

A sharp gasp left Mike's mouth when he saw Freddy sweep Chica off her feet and into his arms. They raced down the zipline in a hurry. He was surprised that the rope hadn't broken.

The human pulled out his phone and decided to watch a few videos with Bonnie since neither were ready to go down yet.

Not at all, in fact. Bonnie was too scared while Mike was only afraid of accidentally slipping and hurting himself.

Meanwhile, Goldie was busy playing in the sand as Springtrap just sat there next to him, gazing at the waves as if studying them carefully.

Goldie stole a glance or two at him every few minutes just to see if he was still there by his side. He seemed to have that "thousand-mile-stare" in his eyes that Goldie almost found... Attractive.

He couldn't help but stare at him until the older robot suddenly looked him in the eyes, making Goldie quickly turn his head away and blush in embarrassment.

Springtrap chuckled at that sudden action. "You okay, mate?"

The bear's eyes widened. "Y-yeah, I'm... I'm Fine."

Springtrap moved closer to him and smirked. "You sure? You've been acting shy around me ever since you and Mike asked me to come with you." His tone sounded somewhat seductive, and Goldie fell in love with it.

"I..." Goldie hesitated at first but forced the rest of his sentence out, "I just want to be your friend, that's all. Plus, I get shy very easily. That's just how I am when meeting new people."

"I want to be your friend, too." Springtrap replied, "I know we barely know each other and all, but I'd like a chance to get to know you better."

Goldie smiled. _He likes me! He really likes me!_

"I would love that."

Silence then filled the air. The only sounds they could hear were of the waves crashing against each other and the excited screams of the animatronics who were still riding the zipline.

Not to mention most of the screaming was coming from Foxy.

"You know, this place really is boring me..." Springtrap's Australian accent filled the bear's ears. Goldie nodded happily, pretending to agree.

"I was thinking... Why don't we go elsewhere and hang out for a bit? You know, just as friends."

"Are we allowed to leave?" Goldie wasn't so sure.

The rabbit shrugged. "I could go ask Mike, but I bet he'll say yes anyway. He always does." With that, he stood up before the younger could respond.

Goldie felt himself tremble with joy. To be alone with Springtrap all day? He thought his heart was going to stop from all this excitement.

Maybe if he had enough time and if he had the right moment, he would confess his feelings for Springtrap.

And hopefully, he would feel the same way about the bear.

Goldie's daydreams were cut off when he saw the mangled robot come back. "He said yes. Not surprised, actually. Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Do you think we could maybe go to the library nearby? Please? I know how to get there!" Goldie kindly begged.

A nod. "Sure, mate. We can go wherever you want, as long as it's not... You know... Dangerous or anything. I'm babbling now, let's just go!" The two got up and made their way over until Springtrap stopped himself.

"I almost forgot!" He rushed up to Bonnie who was busy fiddling with a piece of seaweed he found in the water.

"Bon!" Springtrap called out and handed him his pair of swim shorts. "Would ya' mind putting these back in the car? Goldie and I are leaving and I don't really want to carry them around with me."

"Aye, where are ye' goin'?" Bonnie replied.

"The library. Mike said to be back by around 9:30 or earlier if we want." He looked around, puzzled. "Say, where did Chica and Freddy run off to?"

Bonnie snickered, "they're uh... Takin' care of business behind a rock somewhere, _if ye' know what I mean_." He smirked mischievously.

"Are they playing a secret game or something?" Asked Goldie.

The two looked at each other. "Sort of..." Replied the purple animatronic, "they're doin' that thing adults do when they really love each other."

Goldie crossed his arms. "Sex? They're having sex behind the rock, am I right? You know..." He made the signal with his fingers and Bonnie was now suffering from a giggle-fit.

The two rabbits tried to keep themselves from giggling further. Bonnie nodded, "aye, laddie! That's what they're doin'!"

Springtrap's eyes widened as he put his hand to his mouth. "How do you know that?" He questioned Bonnie.

"Because I saw it. It was an accident and they didn't see me, but I definitely saw it. Mike saw it, too. Now go on, get outta here! Have fun with each other!" He playfully patted his friend's back and soon they were gone.

Once they were at their desired building, Goldie walked inside and stopped himself, making Springtrap almost bump into him.

"I know this is sudden, but could I maybe... Wander and explore on my own for a while? Not right now, of course." He said shyly.

"Sure, mate. Do whatever you like!" Springtrap smiled.

They spent 3 hours together doing nothing but talking and looking at a few books every now and then. Unlike Springtrap, Goldie loved to read. Somehow he almost wished he could become a writer like his brother, Freddy.

At the same time he felt like that would never happen since Freddy's level of writing was beyond incredible. He always wrote with such detail and the emotions he showed behind his writing really stood out to a reader.

Goldie decided to start a conversation so there wouldn't be anymore awkward silence between them. "Do you like to read, Springtrap?" Even saying his name made his heart burst.

"Eh, not really. I'm not much of a reader." He replied, not taking his eyes off the book he was holding.

"Well... W-what _do_ you enjoy doing?"

Springtrap lowered the book as he gazed at the ceiling, now deep in thought. He then turned his head towards Goldie, "I like dancing... But I play the banjo more than anything else I do, honestly. My hobbies aren't that interesting, heh."

"Dancing? That's awesome! What kind of music do you like?" Now Goldie was interested.

"I'm usually into dubstep. I like anything that has a good beat to it, ya' know?"

The bear nodded.

"What about you? What do you like to do?"

A nervous giggle, "oh, I don't really get out much. I stay hidden in the basement and watch television most of the time. Other times I'll play around on the piano. It's random what I do in my free time."

"You should try to get out more often like I do. It's quite relaxing and really eases your mind for a while."

"I wish... I prefer staying indoors though. What makes you want to leave your home and go out?"

Springtrap shrugged as if bored out of his mind. "I don't think you'd want to know, really. You wouldn't like hearing it anyway…"

"Oh, I could never not like hearing something. Especially if it's from you." He whispered the last sentence.

"What was that, mate?"

"Nothing! Just tell me! I won't have a problem with it, I promise."

The rabbit didn't know how to respond. Should he _really_ tell him the secret he was hiding? He felt like Goldie wouldn't like him anymore if he spat it out. He would just have to give it a shot and find out for himself.

"Alright, fine. Since you want to know so badly," he began, giving in, "I go out at night so I can kill people. Not just security guards..."

Goldie fell silent, eyes widened and mouth agape. _Goodness, I'm in love with a serial killer!?_ His mind literally drowned in the thought of being with someone like that. He could only have second thoughts as he looked upon Springtrap's face which was already full of a gloom that was too deep to handle.

"Why is that?"

"Not so sure anymore. I can't help myself when it comes to those kinds of situations. I'll have to admit that I just have serious problems." He laughed dryly.

Without thinking, Goldie placed his paw on his ruined shoulder.

"Hey..."

Springtrap's grey eyes met his hollow ones.

"Don't ever think differently about yourself. I'll always be here for you no matter the situations you go through. I still like you and still want to be your friend."

The bunny grinned at that. "Thanks, Goldie... I still want to be friends, too." He returned.

Goldie melted a little. He found himself smiling up at his new ally as he could hardly feel the intensity he had felt the minute he first met him. He knew the rest of the day was going to go well.

Or so he thought...


	2. A Close Call

The time was 3:35 PM. The two friends sat reading books with each other, but the yellow bear's eyes remained glued to his hopefully soon-to-be sweetheart. His head hung low but his eyes kept themselves hidden from Springtrap's sight the more he stared at his built figure. A golden bunny found himself sitting at a chair and actually reading for the first time in years.

Springtrap suddenly laughed to himself for a while before Goldie closed the book with bright concern in his wake. The heartwarming feeling seemed to come out of nowhere and he loved it.

Springtrap's laugh was so warming and cute...

A cell phone began vibrating out of the blue and the older one held it in his hand, only to find that Bonnie was trying to get a hold of him for some reason.

The bear's eyes screamed curiosity as he looked at him.

"Terribly sorry! I might need to take this outside..." A sheepish smile arose from Golden Bonnie's face.

"Knock yourself out. I was just about to go wander around, anyway."

When Goldie had left into another room so he could spend a few minutes to himself, it seemed odd to him since he never wanted to leave Springtrap's side.

_Never._

His eyes were glued to the book he was looking at when he suddenly threw the paper item up in the air and screamed when he heard the fire alarm shout at him. He felt his eyes widen in terror when he noticed the flames crawling on the floor from behind the bookshelf and coming towards him.

He only had one thing on his mind: _Springtrap!_ He didn't know what to do as the flames grew larger, eating up every last book shelf nearby. Echoes of terrified screams rose in the thin air; people rushing out and struggling to set themselves free as they all pushed and shoved one another out the doors and already cracked windows. Springtrap was still outside and probably didn't know about the problem occurring from inside.

"Springtrap! Where are you!?" The bear desperately shouted his new friend's name, hoping that he'll somehow answer.

His eyes were barely working in these choking fumes as he coughed and forced his way through them.

_I can't go on... I'm going to die in here._

But he didn't. After his body failed to stand up, he wearily fell to the floor and hoped for Springtrap to come save him.

 _ **BOOM!**_ The sound of explosions rumbled through the sky from outside the library and echoed throughout the air. The mangled bunny stood there, holding the phone up to his ear and almost dropping it once he heard the loud noise.

"Bonnie, I'm going to have to call you back later. I think I'm needed inside." He said in a rushed tone.

Bonnie seemed deeply concerned. "What was that sound!? Is everythin' alright over there?"

A shaky sigh, "I'll explain what happened when we get back, I promise..."

With that, he hung up and quickly made his way into the building and struggled to find Goldie.

Making his way through the fire, he finally found something that looked yellow with a mix of blackish-grey in its color. While Springtrap moved closer, the figure would remain there. Not once did it move a single muscle.

He gasped louder than ever. "Goldie!"

"Springtrap!" Goldie nearly yelled as he pulled his friend into a big hug. He started coughing and wheezing shortly after. He didn't look very good since his eyes were smoky and his voice was quickly dying off.

"We gotta get you out of here, fast." The cute golden bunny said before patiently waiting for the other to start walking.

Goldie remained still, his eyes fixated on the floor. Then, he collapsed into a heavy daze.

"No! No! No! You can't do this to me now!" Springtrap cried. He lifted him into his arms bridal style and rushed out of the flames, for the smoke was starting to slow him down as well. Several eruptions spilled out as dozens of shelves and tables tumbled and tipped over; slowly becoming consumed by the deadly orange fire that tried its hardest to steal Goldie's life away.

After what seemed like endless hours of fighting through the disaster with another robot in his arms, he quickly found the exit; harshly pushing through the crowd of people who were almost out of the burning building.

It was as if a bomb exploded with the way Springtrap ran out with an unconscious bear in his possession. Firetrucks surrounded the area and people cheered the rabbit on for saving his friend, the one he barely knew until now.

He sat down by a pole and patiently waited for the bus to come by and pick them up. _Patient… I must be patient._ He thought while almost full of hopelessness. He prayed for Goldie's life to be spared.

All he wanted right now was for Goldie to be alright.

In a flash, the bus arrived. It was spinning out of control for no reason and nearly crashed into the two robots. The doors soon opened and Springtrap walked in only to be greeted by the clapping and cheering of proud passengers.

The driver shook his hand and smiled. "Springtrap, right?"

Springtrap himself grinned back, returning the kind greeting. "Yes, sir."

"I knew it!" The driver laughed, "I've been to Fazbear's Fright before and saw you! You scared the living pants off of me!"

He returned the laugh with an ecstatic smile.

"I also saw you run out of that building with Golden Freddy in your possession. Is he going to be alright, you think?"

"I hope so... I really do..."

Grey eyes became flushed with grim feelings as they gazed up at the tall buildings before them.

Springtrap shivered. He wasn't very fond of heights, and looking up at the enormous buildings only made matters worse. But somehow he couldn't help it. He enjoyed the picturesque views at the same time.

His dead eyes quickly travelled down at Goldie. The poor bear was badly charred and covered in plenty of 2nd and 3rd degree burns. Parts of his endoskeleton were exposed and bits of yellow covering hung lazily off some of the wounds.

His heart shattered a little inside because of that.

He was about to look out the window again when he felt a hand grasp the torn bowtie on his chest. Springtrap's system almost shut down with relief when he saw the tired face of Goldie looking up at him.

Goldie tried to smile, but it hurt too much because of the still fresh, bloody burn scars that were scattered around his lips. In a hoarse tone, he said, "thank you for saving me..." His quiet voice was on the verge of breaking.

"I wasn't going to leave you in there and forget about ya'." The other replied, "I'm just glad to see that you're still alive and okay."

Goldie waited for a moment without responding. He looked around, eyeing the now empty seats in the vehicle. There were only two seats in the front, both already occupied by a young teenage couple sharing music in silence.

His system purred as he struggled to sit up. He then found himself facing the older bot; directly in his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Goldie, shouldn't you be lying down?" Springtrap was about to say more but froze when Goldie pressed his lips against his own. He didn't know what to do! Was this really happening?

His heart pounded as the bear wrapped his arms around his neck and planted soft kisses along his jawline and slowly down his neck. Grey eyes widened when he suddenly felt something firm press against his groin. Did Goldie have an... Erection?

"Wait a minute." He stopped. Goldie blinked.

"We shouldn't do it here." Springtrap insisted, "I don't feel comfortable in public, anyways."

"Why is that?" He seemed to be pouting seductively.

"I don't like people, and I especially don't like the feeling of getting caught if anything happened. It's too risky. Besides, who knows what would happen?"

Goldie groaned, "But... I really want you." He purred passionately into his neck.

A scoff. "Who would ever want a guy like me? I'm weird, old, and gross and you know it."

The bear stroked the wire on his missing ear. "I don't think you're gross at all, _or_ weird. The world needs more people like you in life. You're unique, and I like that about you. I like how you're always so nice to everyone and real serious about everything. Besides, I'm weird, too. And being weird is a good thing! At least that's what Foxy told me since he feels the same way about himself." He ended with a slight giggle.

"I never knew you felt that way towards me... You know, I've always-"

His heart stopped when Goldie suddenly fainted.


	3. Mine

After calling Mike and telling him what had happened today, the human flipped out and gave him Goldie's address so he could bring him home and take care of him from there until he recovered. Later, Freddy called with a fierce tone of voice and said that the fire was caused by a man in purple. He claimed he saw it on the news and pointed out that the man was 47-year-old Parker Fitzgerald, who, oddly enough, happened to be Jeremy's older brother. Jeremy, too, freaked and gave his older sibling a heated phone call and screamed at him about how he nearly killed Goldie _and_ risked Springtrap's life to save them both from near-death.

Parker didn't seem to care since he hated both of the animatronics. This upset Jeremy even more and Freddy was certain that their argument lasted for hours on end.

Meanwhile, Goldie lay in his bed. He had finally regained consciousness again and asked Springtrap if he was going to stay with him for a while. Obviously, the rabbit said yes because it's what Mike said for him to do. Besides, he liked Goldie. He wasn't just going to leave the poor thing alone at home with no company or help. What kind of friend would he be if that he were to let that happen?

Goldie froze when Springtrap walked in the room out of nowhere.

"You doin' alright, mate?" He tried not to sound too worried.

He nodded. "I'm fine, thank you..." The golden male wiggled a finger. "Hey, come here for a second, will ya'?"

Springtrap carefully stepped over to his bedside.

"Sit."

He did as he was told and Goldie said, "listen, Spring... I know we just became friends, but there's something you need to know and I don't want to hide it any longer."

Golden Bonnie tilted his head, now interested in what he had to say.

"When I didn't know you at first, I've been seeing you a lot lately at the pizzeria since I'm aware that you're Bonnie's best friend and I got a bit of a clue of who you were. But ever since I first saw you, I felt something spark inside me. I would get really shy whenever you were around. I'll admit I'm _still_ a little shy." He struggled to say anymore.

"Basically, you're trying to say that you like me? Heh, how sweet..."

A shy nod. Goldie's heart has never pounded like this before in his life. He was afraid to death that Springtrap would reject him. Will he?

To his surprise, he was wrong.

Springtrap replied, "I've sort of felt something like that towards you, too. At least until today. I mean, I still want to be your friend. I always have." He scooted closer so that their noses were less than an inch away. "Is that why you kissed me earlier? Because you like me? _I'll_ be honest, I thought that was kinda cute of you."

"I suppose you could say that..."

Springtrap smiled, his blush arriving with a hint of lust joining in. He then looked the bear over and felt the pink on his cheeks fade. Goldie still needed tending to his wounds.

He stood up, leaving him stunned with surprise, "I'll be right back. I almost forgot to take care of your burns." He said before shutting the door behind him and gathering the materials needed to do so.

It took almost 25 minutes until Springtrap gathered the proper materials and made his way back over to Goldie's bedroom.

He suddenly stopped himself once he peered in. Having left the door cracked open, he was able to get a clear view of what looked like Goldie pleasuring himself from the thought of the rabbit.

The animatronic couldn't help but watch the erotic scene before him. He almost wished he were there to do something about it. After all, Goldie would've wanted that, right?

Just watching the bear made the other feel funny in his lower region.

"Oh, Springtrap..." The bear softly moaned his name as the pleasuring slowly grew more intense.

The urge was taking him away like a tidal wave. Springtrap himself felt his own hands cover his shocked mouth, trying the hardest to hide the intense blush that would never again leave that handsome face of his.

Goldie's breath suddenly took a heave as large doses of cum escaped his aching member. He groaned the quietest he's groaned while he let it out entirely and once he was done, he could only lie there in silence and wait for the observer to return.

It took ten minutes later until Springtrap decided to walk back into the room with a grin on his face.

"Apologies for taking so long," he grieved, "couldn't find the darn cotton swabs and gauze!"

"I-it's alright... I should've told you where they were, so technically it's my fault for the most part." Goldie replied with a shaky chuckle.

The rabbit held his blackened arm out and began gently dabbing the wound as best as he could while he tried avoiding sending pain towards the younger animal.

Goldie winced every now and then when he felt the cold liquid pressing against his scars. He chuckled almost darkly. "How in the world do you know how to clean burn wounds, let alone save someone from a severe fire and not get yourself hurt as well?"

Springtrap looked him in the eyes. "I'm used to fires, believe it or not. Fazbear's Fright burns down _all the time_. I have no idea why Steve keeps rebuilding the attraction. He should've let it be once it burnt down the first time..."

"How many times has that happened?"

"This is the third time it's happened as well as the fourth rebuilding. It's ridiculous because I realize that he wants the Horror Attraction and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to stay in business because you know how he is with the money and all..."

A soft laugh. "But don't you like it there?"

"Of course! I'm just tired of it always burning down. I'm always the one who has to save myself and others from harm. That's why I'm used to it because I know my way around fires if I happen to caught in one. The real question is why people keep coming back when they know about the risks."

"Well, you're very smart."

Springtrap smiled at that. He then realized he needed to run cold water on the burns. He stood up. "I always hate forgetting the most important parts of aiding. Can you get up at all? I need to run cold water on the wounds."

Goldie, without answering, slowly pushed himself up. Once his position was erect, he nodded.

Springtrap helped him towards the bathroom and guided his arm under the faucet. He turned the water on and Goldie hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. The yellow bear shook his head. "It's alright. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left by myself. Usually when that happens, I get myself into trouble or seriously hurt. I don't know why I keep going through with it when I know I'll eventually meet danger every time."

They both laughed. After he finished, he turned the water off and further cleansed the rest of the wounds. The two let the quiet air sail over the room as Springtrap went to put everything away after wrapping bandages and gauze around his tall yellow body; soon helping him back to his bed.

"To answer your question earlier," Springtrap began once Goldie carefully lay back down, "I taught myself to cleanse burn wounds. Other than the Internet, I've learned the proper way of how to treat them and I haven't really gotten around to try it out until now and that time when a customer managed to survive the fire and I had to save her from it let alone care for her wounds. I also remember a time when Steve taught me a few times when I was first introduced to my job."

"Goodness..."

"I also have something to confess." His response was quick.

Goldie looked over at him.

"When you kissed me on the bus and tried to go further, I felt a strange feeling inside of me that wasn't what I usually feel most of the time, that being sadness or anger."

This had to be a dream. Did he really feel this way towards him?

He continued, "and while I went to grab the supplies for your injuries..."

Goldie felt himself blush as he hid his face in embarrassment with his black top hat. "I wasn't too loud, was I?"

"No, not at all. It was-"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I really like you. I've been waiting for the right moment to confess how I felt towards you, but then I wanted to go my own ways and the fire-"

"Look at me." Springtrap's paws lightly gripped the bear's face and turned it towards his own. "You have no reason to be ashamed of it. I'll admit that I do it every once and a while, too. Everyone does it I'm sure. It's suffocating to say that I saw the whole thing, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Another thing I'll admit is that..." He looked away to gaze at the floor as if upset with himself. "I really liked what I saw and heard."

Those last words made Goldie's heart drop. "I'm just embarrassed because I did it at the thought of you. I thought you would find that as awkward since we just became friends and all."

"Oh, I could never. Nothing could ever be awkward coming from you."

It was then Springtrap moved his face closer towards Goldie's and caught him in a soft, passionate kiss. The bear didn't know how to react since his feelings were all over the place and out of his mind. He complied to it and wrapped his arms around his thin neck and returned the gesture; pulling him closer until the rabbit crawled on top of him and smirked.

Springtrap's gentle kisses returned back at the blissful moment when Goldie made a move on him earlier by planting them down his neck and across his smooth jawline. He performed the same actions and Goldie couldn't help but slowly lift his head up as he let out the softest gasps. They kissed again with Springtrap's soft tongue running along his lower lip, sending shivers through the bear's back and lower area. Goldie opened his own mouth slightly, allowing him to enter and explore around the inside. Goldie returned and together their tongues wrestled before Springtrap's teeth gently bit his lip with a hint of lust.

"Springtrap..." Goldie felt himself stiffen at the thought of going further.

They looked into each other's eyes almost hopefully.

"I need you inside of me." His request was enough to get Springtrap quickly heated up.

Oddly enough, Springtrap felt the same way; needing to be inside of Goldie. He nodded as if saying it back and seized his lips once more while shifting his lower body in between the animatronic's legs. After he allowed Goldie to wrap them around his waist he, too, felt something down there firm up.

Grey eyes gazed down at hollow black ones. Springtrap's hand traveled down the bear's thighs and felt around his groin, causing him to gasp lightly. He began caressing the side of his leg and moved his hand down to his already erect member.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Goldie nodded quickly. "Take me, my baby..."

Accepting his reply, the rabbit ran a finger along the shaft and across the head. Goldie blushed a deep pink before letting out a quiet moan, much to his surprise. He guided his own hands down towards the bed and gripped the sheets with his palms. He suddenly grabbed hold of Springtrap's arms as if telling him to stop.

Springtrap blinked in wonder. Was he not ready anymore?

Getting up slowly, Goldie thoughtlessly let himself pin the bunny to the bed and crawled on top of him. He moved a little lower, gently kissing down his neck and stomach until his face was near his private area. Springtrap gasped softly as the bear took his member in his mouth and began to lick and suck the head, soon moving down to the shaft itself.

"Gold- ah, my god..." He moaned lightly when he felt Golden Freddy take him entirely in his mouth and deepthroat him. In seconds he took his hand and stroked his firm member to the point where he had the rabbit's lustful sounds growing louder as time passed them by. He seemed like he knew what he was doing with the way he flicked his tongue back and forth along the tip and down the entire length.

Springtrap himself couldn't help but place his soft paw on his head and pet him sweetly, and Goldie seemed to enjoy the feeling he was getting from his warm touch. He sucked faster, for he only wanted to hear Springtrap get louder since his breathing only grew heavier. They were the sounds he's been wanting to hear all along.

Once he felt he was satisfied enough, Goldie pulled away and gently kissed him on the lips for several more minutes until Springtrap flipped them both over and re-positioned himself between his legs.

"I need to be inside of you..." He purred once he felt his large member insert itself inside of him. A groan arose from Goldie's throat at the cold feeling.

Springtrap felt funny as he let himself enter. He never knew Goldie was abstinent and pushed himself deeper into the smaller animatronic. The intense heat rose to his cheeks and began slowly thrusting in and out of the bear. He was being as gentle as he could with him and was especially cautious towards his still-severe wounds.

Goldie huffed deeply as he tried to form words but was unable to because of the sounds that were leaving his mouth. He stuttered, "Sp-Springtrap... Ah..."

"Harder. Don't worry about hurting me..." He finally said. Springtrap gave him an uncertain look.

"If you say so, darling." The reply came quick and soon enough, he pushed himself all the way in and thrusted with a soft but fast pace once he knew he was comfortable with him moving on. Goldie couldn't help but moan louder, the urge drowning him in pure bliss as he pleaded for him to pick up the pace in which he gladly did so.

Springtrap's body warmed from the nice feeling this gave him. He groped Goldie's member and roughly stroked it in time with his thrusts as soft heavy breaths escaped from his throat. The sounds the little one was making made him feel good while he lifted his legs up to his shoulders and pulled out halfway; quickly slamming back in without any warning. He felt something for Goldie and was completely sure he learned to accept it and let it be as is.

Waves of pleasure sent chills down Goldie's spine and throughout his entire figure as Springtrap slammed into him with brute force, quickly pumping his throbbing member with his paw in the process. Moans echoed throughout the entire house as they grew louder and eventually turned into mixed breaths and volumized groaning. Something came to him as if he was about to burst once he felt that certain feeling take over; pinning his arms in place beside his head and continued his arousing actions.

The two cried out as they rode against each other, feeling each other's breath on themselves as they each pressed their mouths on one another. Goldie's breathing suddenly hitched and with one loud moan, released once more onto his stomach; shouting Springtrap's name as he did so after he broke the kiss.

Springtrap, too, felt something tighten in his lower regions and came heavily inside of him after one final thrust. He held onto the golden robot's hips and went limp; nuzzling into his chest and breathing deeply.

Their lips met once more while they each got comfy and snuggled with each other.

Goldie grinned for the first time in months.

"Feel better now?" Asked Springtrap. A nod came to him.

"Yes, actually. My burns don't hurt as bad anymore and..." The room fell eerie with silence, "that was amazing..."

The bunny chuckled in a deep tone before pulling him close and cradling him in his arms.

"I really like you, Goldie." He began to say, "not just as a friend, but more than that."

"I like you, too. You're the greatest friend I've had since Freddy even though he's related to me." He laughed, "I've been waiting for the right moment for someone I trust and love enough to take something as valuable as my abstinence from me." Eyes locked with grey ones, "that someone is you."

Springtrap didn't know what to say. "You... You trust me?" He was baffled.

"Of course I do. I never like to judge by appearance. I'm not that type of person. You seemed very nice every time you came to visit Bonnie. I respected you for having a heart and not acting like some jerk who doesn't care."

Those words made him feel special. He did indeed care about all of his robot allies and certainly trusted Golden Freddy as well. He then sighed and looked above; his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. I appreciate that, I really do." The other Bonnie's head cocked towards him and his permanent smile turned brighter.

Eyes sparkled with delight, "tell me... Would you like to be with me for the rest of your life?"

Goldie felt like he was about to start crying. "I would love that."

As they lay there in silence, Springtrap suddenly realized yet again that it was close to 9:30 and sat up.

"I'd better go... I don't want Mike or Steve to think I went missing."

The bear huffed cutely as if mad, clearly not wanting him to leave.

"Please stay." He whispered, "Don't leave me like this. I love you, Springtrap."

Springtrap's ears perked at the sound. He smiled. "I love you, too. I mean that and always will." A pause, "I guess I can call Mike and if I plead enough, he'll let me stay." The younger giggled a heartwarming giggle.

Goldie knew for certain that he loved him and was glad he finally made this chance to confess his feelings. If it hadn't been for Steve to make those plans for everyone to leave for the day and Mike asking him to go with Springtrap, none of this would've ever happened.

Now purring softly, the yellow robot laid himself down next to the bear and cuddled with him for the rest of the night. Every now and then they would kiss each other and playfully fondle one another. Springtrap was finally Goldie's overnight; happiness flowing back into him as he fell asleep in his arms. It was that same feeling he had gotten when they first met, and he loved every moment of it.

A happy bear giggled lightly and hid his freckled face in his strong chest. "I've always wanted you to be mine." Goldie whispered up at Spring Bonnie, smiling.

"Then I'm yours." He replied, "forever."

"Springtrap?" Goldie asked a second time.

"Yes, my love?"

Pausing, he said, "you'll stay with me?"

_"Always."_


End file.
